All the Colours
by EleanorTheRigby
Summary: Hazel eyes are said to be "green and brown". But Lily knows that they can be far, far more than that.


_**A/N:** I do not own James and Lily Potter (nee Evans). I do not own any part of the _Harry Potter_ universe. This was written for personal enjoyment and not for any sort of personal or monetary gain._

* * *

She could remember every colour she had ever seen in James Potter's eyes, and there had been hundreds, if not millions of them.

Lily remembered how when he was bored in History of Magic lecture, and his eyelids hung heavy, threatening to close behind his glasses, how they seemed mostly brown. She remembered how dark they seemed in those moments – no shine, no spark of merriment – just dark. Dark like how it would surely be to him once he lost the battle of keeping his eyelids open.

She remembered how the specks of gold would sparkle as he asked her out for the _fifth time that week_. Lily would turn him down, just as she always did. Maybe she would add that she would _never_ go out with him. He would give her a knowing smirk, wink, and walk away, those golden-specked eyes flashing in amusement before she lost sight of them.

When they were having a row and his cheeks would flush a hot crimson, his eyes would seem to glow from rays of almost blue. They would be hurling insults and screaming that they were right and the other wrong. They may cross lines; she may be sorely tempted to slap him as hard as she could across that already-flushed cheek. But she would hold back. She would stare into those eyes of a million colours and take the high road, walking away before anything could happen. In those moments, the rays of blue would make his eyes seem like a sky before a nightmare storm. Perhaps that is a bit clichéd. But Lily has no time for that concern.

Lily could remember the way his eyes shone with an under current of honey when she finally said _yes_. In those beautiful orbs, she could see the surprise – he had honestly expected another round of "_I'd rather date the Giant Squid_". She smiled, bemused, at him for his shock. He hadn't asked her out in about a year and a half. They hadn't had a row in… well, three days, but that one didn't count because it was completely stupid and the two of them were laughing about it not even twenty minutes later.

She remembered when he first said; "I love you", and his eyes were a perfect blend of springtime-fresh grass and new bronze. All the colours seemed to melt into just one indescribable colour. There just weren't words for what she saw in his eyes and in his soul during the saying of those three words.

But then his eyes were gone from her field of view when she repeated the words to him and he enveloped her in the most satisfying embrace of her life. She was complete right then and nothing would have made the moment better, except for being able to see those eyes, so full of adoration and care.

His eyes were nearly jade when he teased her about her old statement of the Giant Squid. They were lying in his bed, the covers carelessly tossed over their bare skin. She pushed his shoulder, laughing and telling him to shut up.

"So you wouldn't rather date the Giant Squid than me?" he asked, the green in his eyes becoming more pronounced with each moment.  
"Not a chance," she smiled.  
"Would you marry it?"  
"Never in a million years."  
"Well then, how about me?" he asked. He wasn't joking. His eyes were dark with anticipation, and his cheeks were flushed with anxiety, bringing out the blue again. He wanted to marry her.

And she realized she wanted to marry him and told him so.

He moved in a blur to bring her into his arms again, crushing his lips against hers.

She was complete, she was whole, she was happy, and his eyes were of a million indescribable colours.

She remembered walking down the makeshift aisle in his family's large backyard, to where he stood waiting for her in his fitted tux. Beside him was Sirius, but she hardly registered the fact, because she couldn't look away from James. Right then, his eyes were the most beautiful ochre she had ever seen.

"I'm pregnant," Lily said.

James dropped his wand and just stared at her for a moment in complete confusion. His eyes were like olives and honey.

He was holding their son for the first time and he was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were pools of emerald and gold that threatened to spill over at any moment.

They were conferencing with Dumbledore. There was no twinkle in their old Headmaster's eyes. James' eyes were dark enough to be brown, just brown. He was terrified and resolute; they both were.

He was telling her to go – to run. He would buy her time. She already knew it wouldn't be enough. She stared into his eyes for one more moment. They were large with fear, and so dilated with it that she could hardly make out any colour at all. She wanted to try to see every single one and commit it to her memory, just one last time, but it was robbed from her. In that instance, she couldn't recall a single colour or hue within his eyes.


End file.
